


Night Terrors

by razzaraptor



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, Comforting!Jack, Jack is a cutie patootie, Night Terrors, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzaraptor/pseuds/razzaraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When will they stop?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors

His eyes shot open, his back as if it had been dipped in cold water and breathing erratic. He found himself panting heavily in the empty room, his hands trying to reach his back as his arms were clutched over his chest and he was sat up; the duvet covers falling off of him in an instant. He wanted to sob yet his eyes refused him to allow anything to fall from his eyes and he wanted to scream for someone, but his throat was dry.

Heavy footsteps could be heard on the wooden floorboards as light ignited from the crack underneath the door. He heard the door open, the partially dim light shining into the room. The bed dipped due to the sudden weight, “It’s okay Mark. I’m here.”  
A soft, familiar voice whispered delicately into Mark’s ear, his partner wrapped his arms around him lightly and attentively; his partner could feel his back – Iced, numbingly cold and damped only slightly. Sharp finger nails clawed at Jack’s bare chest, light red wilts suddenly appearing on his skin.

As if it was a reflex that Jack has – That he knew that he is awake and scared. He knew this would happen as it happened before. He placed a warm hand on his head and buried it into his black hair, massaging his scalp as he allowed Mark to clutch onto him tightly.  
“Shh,” Jack hummed quietly as he rested his forehead against Mark’s warm forehead as well, “It’s okay.” He repeated and reassured as he planted a quick sweet kiss onto his cheek, allowing him to calm down.

The rapid heartbeat could be felt against him, and was slowly returning into its original state. The harsh grasp on his skin was released. Heavy breathing calmed down into silence as Jack felt a sudden yet familiar soft arms wrap around his waist – A forehead rested against his chest,  
“I’m _scared_ Jack,” Mark barely whispered, “ _Jack._ ” He managed to breathe through his scorched throat. The name rolled off of his tongue.

Jack rocked him lightly, gently and he allowed his partner to catch his breath,  
“I will protect you,” He said ever so softly, looking down at Mark who was staring at him – He was melted into his lap as if he was putty in Jack’s hands yet his eyes were filled, over flowing with fear and only fear.  
“Do you promise?” Mark asked innocently, his voice dripped with hope and dismay.

Soft lips pressed against Mark’s iced, chapped lips; sweetness lingered on Jack’s lips, warming Mark only slightly.

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bad dream last night. Decided to write something in relation to it.


End file.
